Agni's Fury
by hio127
Summary: In which Iroh dies, destinies are twisted and Zuko really wants to kill his father.
1. Chapter 1

His world ended with a flash.

A blast of whitish blue light, and a loud pop.

Just like that it was all gone.

The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils as he stumbled over to his uncle. With trembling fingers, he reached to feel Iroh's heartbeat.

He felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Desperately he grabbed the tattered fabric of his Uncle's robe and pulled his body towards him.

Directly through the heart. He should expect nothing less. After all it was Fire Lord Ozai who had thrown the lighting.

 _I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. Ineedyou. Ineedyou. Ineedyou. Iloveyou. YouwerethefatherIneverhad. Comebackplease. COMEBACKOME. INEEDYOU. OPEN*hiccup_ * _YOUR DAMN *hiccup* EYES *hiccup* YOU LAZY OLD MAN._

Thoughts swirled incoherently through his mind. Slabs of pain fluttered through his body. He sobbed into his Uncle's corpse. Pain raced through his blood like venom. His broken arm, ribs and who knows what else felt nothing compared to this.

Soldiers swarmed around him like bees. The sounds were muddled though, like listening from the other side of a closed door. He turned around to the man who had flung the lightning to his Uncle's turned back.

He felt something die- no- shattered that day. Maybe it was his hope, maybe his love or maybe it was his sanity. Probably all three.

He was broken.

Now all that was left was a shell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah so this is going to take a far, far turn from cannon. Updates will probably be inconsistent. Spelling and grammar will be a little weird too. I'm a pretty green writer, but I'm trying to get it down.**

General Fucci did not consider himself an sympathetic man.

In fact he thought, as did many, many others, that he could no longer feel such emotion.

He had been fighting for so long, and so hard.

He was not a firebender, but he liked to think of himself as one hell of a fighter. Many people currently in the spirit world could affirm that.

He had discovered early on in life that staying calm, in any situation, was vital. When he was young he had lived in a very poor part of the Fire Nation. He survived by his wits, and strength until he was sixteen and could join the army. There he had meet his new purpose.

The only living family he had was his child, Hsia. Ten years old. Dark hair and big brown eyes, she would be a knockout one day. He could not wait to come home to her.

So it is understandable, that seeing Prince Zuko on the floor weeping on, Agni have mercy on us all, _Prince Iroh's corps_ would cause fear. Maybe even a hint of long lost, empathy towards the boy on the floor.

He spotted troops swarm around his fallen friend.

Agni have mercy, he thought again as his troops fought Zuko.

Kid barely even put up a fight.

* * *

Ozai was not a sympathetic man either.

In fact he truly could not feel emotions. But he could fake it quite well. Sort of.

All he truly wanted was power.

He needed to be Firelord, and no one would get in his way… unless of course it was Zuko. He did not know how he had ever made such a failure.

He felt such relief when his lightning had struck down his brother.

Now all he had to do was get rid of his useless son.

 _'Crowned Prince Iroh is a hero.'_

Ozai scoffed at that, he was so weak. He had _morals_ and _honor_. As if that was supposed to mean something. All that did was equip your opponent.

 _'I couldn't handle the death of my son.',_

Appalling.

Simply Appalling.

On the bright side, that little screw up made him Firelord.

Emotion was nothing, but weakness. He felt so much lighter now. One down, one to go.

* * *

When Sargent Fucci arrived to where Firelord Ozai was, he stared at the old General corpse.

'So this is how it ends for you huh? I thought you would make it Iroh. I really did. May the sun shine upon you as you reach the Spiritworld. '

The kid's limp body was being carried by his soldiers. Presumably, he had been knocked out by one of his soldiers.

'Thank Agni.'

Fucci really didn't want to lose more of his men to the rouge side of the royal family.

"Carry him to the ship", said Ozai.

Soldiers began to carry out his orders. They moved slower than usual, but that was probably from shock. Killing family was one of the Unthinkables. Not to mention shooting someone on their back.

Traditionally, bodies were burned and the ashes were sent to living relatives. Fucci could pretty much guarantee this would not happen, but he still had to ask.

"What about Iroh, Sir?" He said, maneuvering so he could properly address the Firelord. The last man who had not properly faced the Firelord had been banished before he could even blink. Or so the rumors said.

Ozai lifted his brow, "What about Iroh?"

"Are we going to carry his body on to the freighter? Sir."

"No, he is at traitor to our country." Ozai lifted his voice so everyone could here. "He shall rot on the floor. This is the consequence of treason."

Fucci blinked, startled. He probably shouldn't have been surprised. Firelord Ozai was ruthless, just look Prince Zuko's face.

But making an example out of the death of your own _brother._ It was so wrong. Unease floated in the air like the smell of rotten tuna-whale.

Fucci motioned for his men to take the Prince to the boat.

"General, you should see this." Spoke his second in command.

Relieved, he walked to one of his men who was carrying the Prince. He wanted away from the Firelord, as quickly as possible. Something was just _wrong_ with that man.

"Feel his hand."

What? Eyebrows furred he walked over and touched the boys hand. It was hot. Too hot for a human. Even a firebender hand shouldn't have been that temperature. Weird.

"Maybe he's sick." He said sarcastically and winced. Now was not the time for jokes. "No clue, but keep your eyes open. Something about this feels off."

Helping kill General Iroh and apprehending Prince Zuko. I am going straight to Koh's lair.


End file.
